wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki
in the Emperor's name! width=40 break=no buttonlabel=Add your own page now! Richard Wright Imperial Palace.jpg|The Imperium of Mankind|link=http://wh40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Imperium_of_Man|linktext=The martyr's grave is the keystone to the Imperium. The Emperor's Finest.jpg|The Emperor's Finest|link=http://wh40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Space_Marine_Chapters|linktext=They shall know no fear. Chaos Space Marines_attack.jpg|Forces of Chaos|link=http://wh40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Chaos|linktext=Death to the False Emperor! Death to the weakling Imperium of Mankind! Adeptus Mechanicus_Vitruvian Man.jpg|Guides|link=http://wh40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/WH40K_Fanon:_Guide_Portal|linktext=This is where you'll find helpful guides to create articles on the wiki. It is the 41st Millennium. For more than a hundred centuries the Emperor of Mankind has sat immobile on the Golden Throne of Earth. He is the master of mankind by the will of the gods and master of a million worlds by the might of his inexhaustible armies. He is a rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from the Dark Age of Technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the vast Imperium of Man for whom a thousand souls are sacrificed every day so that he may never truly die. Yet even in his deathless state, the Emperor continues his eternal vigilance. Mighty battlefleets cross the daemon-infested miasma of the Warp, the only route between distant stars, their way lit by the Astronomican, the psychic manifestation of the Emperor's will. Vast armies give battle in His name on uncounted worlds. Greatest amongst his soldiers are the Adeptus Astartes, the Space Marines, bio-engineered super-warriors. Their comrades in arms are legion: the Imperial Guard and countless planetary defence forces, the ever-vigilant Inquisition and the tech-priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus to name only a few. But for all their multitudes, they are barely enough to hold off the ever-present threat to humanity from aliens, heretics, mutants -- and far, far worse. To be a man in such times is to be one amongst untold billions. It is to live in the cruelest and most bloody regime imaginable. These are the tales of those times. Forget the power of technology and science, for so much has been forgotten, never to be relearned. Forget the promise of progress and understanding, for in the grim dark future there is only war. There is no peace amongst the stars, only an eternity of carnage and slaughter, and the laughter of thirsting gods. The Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki is a community of Wikia users who gather to write high-quality fan works set within the fictional universe which drives Games Workshop's Warhammer 40,000 tabletop wargaming franchise. Users are free to either collaborate with others or keep their works isolated, as long as they do not contradict canon without good reason. 40k, Adeptus Astartes, Battlefleet Gothic, Black Flame, Black Library, the Black Library logo, BL Publishing, Blood Angels, Bloodquest, Blood Bowl, the Blood Bowl logo, The Blood Bowl Spike Device, Cadian, Catachan, Chaos, the Chaos device, the Chaos logo, Citadel, Citadel Device, Cityfight, City of the Damned, Codex, Daemonhunters, Dark Angels, Darkblade, Dark Eldar, Dark Future, Dawn of War, the Double-Headed/Imperial Eagle device, 'Eavy Metal, Eldar, Eldar symbol devices, Epic, Eye of Terror, Fanatic, the Fanatic logo, the Fanatic II logo, Fire Warrior, the Fire Warrior logo, Forge World, Games Workshop, Games Workshop logo, Genestealer, Golden Demon, Gorkamorka, Great Unclean One, GW, GWI, the GWI logo, the Hammer of Sigmar logo, Horned Rat logo, Inferno, Inquisitor, the Inquisitor logo, the Inquisitor device, Inquisitor:Conspiracies, Keeper of Secrets, Khemri, Khorne, the Khorne logo, Kroot, Lord of Change, Marauder, Mordheim, the Mordheim logo, Necromunda, Necromunda stencil logo, Necromunda Plate logo, Necron, Nurgle, the Nurgle logo, Ork, Ork skull devices, Sisters of Battle, Skaven, the Skaven symbol devices, Slaanesh, the Slaanesh logo, Space Hulk, Space Marine, Space Marine chapters, Space Marine chapter logos, Talisman, Tau, the Tau caste designations, Tomb Kings, Trio of Warriors, Twin Tailed Comet Logo, Tyranid, Tyrannid, Tzeentch, the Tzeentch logo, Ultramarines, Warhammer, Warhammer Historical, Warhammer Online, Warhammer 40k Device, Warhammer World logo, Warmaster, White Dwarf, the White Dwarf logo, and all associated marks, names, races, race insignia, characters, vehicles, locations, units, illustrations and images from the Blood Bowl game, the Warhammer world, the Talisaman world, and the Warhammer 40,000 universe are either ®, TM and/or © Copyright Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2016, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world. All images and instances on this website used without permission. No challenge to their status intended. All Rights Reserved to their respective owners. This web site is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited or Fantasy Flight Games. News plain date News *[[Warhammer 40,000:Project Purpose|'Project Purpose']] *[[Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki:Administrators|'Administrators']] *[[Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki:User Rights|'User Rights']] *[[Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki:Quality Control Policy|'Quality Control Policy']] *[[Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki:Quality Control Policy#Canon_Friendliness|'Canon Policy']] *[[Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style|'Manual of Style']] *[[Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki:Guide Portal|'Guide Portal']] http://feeds.feedburner.com/Warhammer40K-GoogleNews|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=8 Egon Talorus was a Space Marine Veteran Sergeant who served extensively with the Fourth Company of the Doom Eagles Chapter...Read More __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Site administration